justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
U-7 Dravec
The U-7 Dravec is a plane in Just Cause 3. Appearance It's a two engine attack aircraft. It's based on a fourth-generation jet fighter, but is actually an attack aircraft and not a fighter. It resembles several real aircraft: *Sukhoi 27 - general shape. *Boeing F/A-18E/F - front of the fuselage, tailplane and engines. *MiG-29 - rest of the fuselage. *F-16 - wings, nose and canopy. *Eurofighter Typhoon - engine air intakes. *Sukhoi 50/57 - "leading edge root extensions". In the Just Cause Universe, it resembles the Rage-Johnston F6 Comet. Performance Slightly slower than the CS7 Thunderhawk. It is equipped for an attacking role, as its armament is unguided rockets and bombs. Given that the airplane is equipped with bombs, it makes an excellent ground attack aircraft. Smaller military settlements can be wiped out in a couple of good strafing runs. The Dravec isn't a fighter, but air to air combat is still possible, but with difficulty due to the lack of guided missiles or a cannon. A CS7 Thunderhawk is recommended for this role. Described in the rebel drop info as: "Rain fire from the sky with the U-7 Dravec, equipped with both rockets and bombs for carpeting your enemies in chaos." Locations Medici Military *Vulture military airport. *Griphon military airport. *Guardia Litore Torto II. *Falco Maxime: Centcom. *Porto Cavo. *At the Unnamed airport near Porto Tridente in north-west Maestrale. See below picture. It will always be there, even if you liberate Maestrale. It's located in one of the hangars on the eastern end of the airport *Shows up as air support at Porto Tridente. The Rebellion *Unlocked for Rebel drop after liberating Vulture. *The same above bases will spawn the Rebellion variant after liberating them. *Provided for Son of Medici. Although a CS7 Thunderhawk could also be provided. *Refugio Umbra. Trivia *The name might be referencing the U2 spy plane, an American plane used to spy on the Soviet Union during the Cold War. *Dravec is Czech for predator. *It is the first aircraft in the Just Cause Game Series equipped with bombs, and was a largely suggested feature. *Attempting to drop bombs when you are flying upside down will cause the bombs to hit your plane, killing Rico. *The jet is equipped with an air brake. See below picture. *When one of these takes off from Vulture and Rico is not driving, it will fly in the direction of Boom Island with a few turns on the way. The plane will not stop. *The game incorrectly describes the Dravec as a fighter, as realistically its armament of rocket pods and bombs would classify it as a bomber, although the lack of a cannon is strange. This could be due to game limits however, as all vehicles seem to be limited to two weapons. *This is the second fastest plane in JC3 with a maximum speed of 328 km/h. Gallery The Rebellion Rebellion U-7 Dravec Front Quarter.jpg Rebellion U-7 Dravec Rear Quarter.jpg Rebellion U-7 Dravec Front.jpg Rebellion U-7 Dravec Left Side.jpg Rebellion U-7 Dravec Right Side.jpg Rebellion U-7 Dravec Rear.jpg Rebellion U-7 Dravec Top.jpg Rebellion U-7 Dravec Underside Front.jpg Rebellion U-7 Dravec Underside Rear.jpg Rebellion U-7 Dravec Wing Close-up.jpg|Close-up of the wing and the armament. U-7 Dravec Interior.jpg Rebellion U-7 Dravec Engine Close up.jpg Rebellion U-7 Dravec Landing.jpg|Note the deployed air brake. U-7 Dravec (side).png|In the province of Val de Mar. Porto Le Gratia.jpg|Near Porto Le Gratia. U-7 Dravec at eDEN Airship.png|At the eDEN Airship. Suddenly the blue and grey camouflage makes sense. Imperator Bavarium Tank Jet Collision.jpg|Trying to take off at Falco Maxime: Centcom in vain. U-7 Dravec Night.png|At night, demonstrating the underside search light. U-7 Dravec Road.png|Traversing a road, as one does. U-17 Dravec Church.png|Seeking asylum at a church. Medici Military Medici Air Force U-7 Dravec Front Quarter.jpg Medici Air Force U-7 Dravec Rear Quarter.jpg Medici Air Force U-7 Dravec Front.jpg Medici Air Force U-7 Dravec Left Side.jpg Medici Air Force U-7 Dravec Right Side.jpg Medici Air Force U-7 Dravec Rear.jpg Medici Air Force U-7 Dravec Top.jpg Medici Air Force U-7 Dravec Underside.jpg Medici Air Force U-7 Dravec Location.jpg|The map location of the unmarked airfield. U-7 Dravec.png|From above with a vibrant palette. Libeccio Airport Runway.png|At the small airfield in Libeccio. Miscellaneous U-7 Dravec (rebel drop list).png|As seen in the Rebel drop list. JC3 jet and statue.png|Near a Di Ravello statue. JC3 skydiving after fighter.png|Rico skydiving to one in some trailer. U-7 Dravec Rebel Drop Screen.jpg|In the Rebel Drop menu. U-7 Dravec Unlock Screen.jpg|Unlock screen after liberating Vulture. JC3 hijacking a fighter.jpg|Rico Hijacking a military version. U-7 Dravec outside Di Ravello's palace.jpg Sukhoi Su-27.jpg|A Sukhoi Su-27, one of the planes the U-7 Dravec resembles. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Planes Category:Military Vehicles Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 3